Lip Kit by Kylie
Lip Kit by Kylie is a set of a matte liquid lipstick and a lip liner created by Kylie Jenner and released through Kylie Cosmetics. The shades are handpicked by Kylie herself. Each kit costs $29. They were completely sold out twice within the first 30 seconds in stock when they were first released. After two long years of dreaming about this, I am so excited to finally share my lip kit with you guys. The Kylie Lip Kit is a collection of shades and products I handpicked with an amazing team to design the perfect “Kylie lip”. I can’t wait to see how beautiful everyone is going to look. Use the hashtag #LipKitByKylie to share your photos with me. Background Each Lip Kit is applied with one swipe color that glides across lips and dries down to a powdery-soft, matte finish. Homogenous color in natural nudes and deep browns give unparalleled comfort and wear. The oil free formula has 25% pigment which provides instant color. The perfect blend of waxes, silicone and polymers give you smooth and easy glide color, with longwearing properties. The Lip Kit by Kylie is not tested on animals. Candyk61.jpg|Candy K Dolcek51.jpg|Dolce К Truebrownk31.jpg|True Brown K The Lip Kit is your secret weapon to create the perfect 'Kylie Lip.' Each Lip Kit comes with a Matte Liquid Lipstick and matching Lip Liner. True Brown K is a deep chocolate brown.This ultra-long wearing lip liner has a creamy texture that glides across the lips for a very easy and comfortable application. The Lip Liner sharpens easily in most standard sized sharpeners - just make sure your sharpener is not dull! The Liquid Matte Lipstick has high intensity pigment for an instant bold matte lip. The extremely long wearing lipstick contains moisturizing ingredients for a comfortable, emollient and silky feel that does not dry your lips out. Valentine's Day Collection In January 2016, Kylie announced that she is working on a special Valentine's Day collection of the lip kit. She has tried over 10 new shades, but has chosen only 3 to be a part of it. These are: posiek_1024x1024.jpg|Posie K maryjok_1024x1024.jpg|Mary Jo K kokok_1024x1024.jpg|Koko K The three new shades were released on February 5, 2016 on the same price as the original ones - $29. On the same date, the first colors were restocked. All of the products were sold out within 30 minutes. Other 22 In February, Kylie Jenner teased a new color on her Snapchat with a photo of her freind Jordyn wearing an orange-red shade of matte lipstick. A few days later, she announced that the color will soon be available on Kylie Cosmetics' website and announced the name - "22", her lucky number. She released the shade for the first time on February 29, 2016 (see History of Sales). This is the first shade that doesn't have a "K" in his name. 22box_1024x1024.jpg|22 Kourt K In March, Kylie Jenner announced that she has created a new color, dedicated to her sister Kourtney Kardashian. The shade is dark purple. Also, Kylie improved the brush of the liquid lipstick by making it fluffier to be more comfortable on the lips. The first release of the shade was on March 25, 2016. kourtkk_1024x1024.jpg|Kourt K Exposed In May, Kylie Jenner showed her new color, saying she and her friends have been using it for a while before announcing it. The shade is the lightest one she has so far and her favorite nude of all time. This is the second shade whose name doesn't contain a "K". It was first released on May 13, 2016. exposed.jpg|Exposed Dead of Knight In June, after fans begging her to create a black lip kit, Kylie Jenner revealed the shade "Dead of Knight". She announced the new color via her Snapchat and Instagram accounts. "Dead of Knight" is going to be released on June 10. deadofknight.jpg|Dead of Knight Events Launch at DASH in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and her mother Kris attended the first 'Lip Kit by Kylie' launch event at DASH in Los Angeles on November 30, 2015. 014-91.jpg 010-112.jpg 005-141.jpg Shipping Box In February 2016, Kylie Jenner started shipping the lip kits in a special box that she designed herself. The box was white on the outsite with black drops "leaking" on its sides. On the inside, it was completely black with a grey "Kylie" logo on the inner side of the top. In May, Kylie announced that she has decided to change the design of the box to make it more unrecognizable after many customers were upset because they had received an empty box. Apparantly, the kits have been stolen at the post offices. The new box is completely black on the outside and the drops that were black and on the outside are now white on the inside. Inside, it still has a card with a promotional photo and a message from Kylie and the lip kits that have been ordered are put inside the box. 1454684665-kylie-lip-kit.jpg|Old Box capture-20160604-143156.png|Old Box Outside 13256039_651924684958104_8154474018826158332_n.jpg|New Box History of Sales Only important release/restock dates will be mentioned here. * November 2015 - First release. All colors sold out within 30 seconds. * February 5, 2016 - Original shades restock and first release of the Valentine's Day collection. All colors sold out within 30 minutes. * February 14, 2016 - Special Valentine's Day restock of all shades. "Koko K" sold out within 2 minutes, "Posie K" - 6 minutes, "Mary Jo K" - 8 minutes, "Candy K" and "Dolce K" - 10 minutes, "True Brown K" - 19 minutes. * February 29, 2016 - First release of "22" and restock of "Candy K", "Dolce K", "Posie K" and "Koko K". All colors sold out within 16 minutes. * March 25, 2016 - Launch of "Kourt K". Sold out within 25 minutes. * March 28, 2016 - Restock of all 8 colors. All shades sold out within 16 minutes. A new Google record was set this day since Google Analytics couldn't count the fans on Kylie Cosmetics' website and broke after the 200,000th visitor. * May 13, 2016 - First release of "Exposed" and restock of some other colors. "Exposed" sold out within 5 minutes. * June 10, 2016 - Launch of "Dead of Knight". Promotional Images image5894.jpg 12524089_592454087571831_5399026437844934262_n.jpg|Dolce K Candy-K-Kylie-LipKit-Photo-Nick-Saglimbeni-1520px.jpg|Candy K 12592338_595659140584659_2504209329962036822_n.jpg|True Brown K contact_banner.jpg|Banner 12314006_571365436347363_5421824100903087081_n.jpg|Candy K Kylie-Jenner-Lip-Kit-Packaging.jpg|Original Shades 12278999_571344886349418_1105531999073650180_n.png 12274721_571327566351150_8696478186008645071_n.png 12654525_598599716957268_8193311316120191853_n.jpg 12311206_571577026326204_863683053039598352_n.png 12549086_592453590905214_2453248630255699920_n.jpg|Posie K 12417934_589144984569408_7303498998059889894_n.png 12439089_592639554219951_6758434597003888126_n.jpg 12650975_598606230289950_3090817618925266439_n.jpg|Mary Jo K 12688358_602211106596129_9157443124643318577_n.jpg 12644882_598696963614210_1867122499862965824_n.jpg|Valentine's Day Shades 12644847_598557910294782_7426272539558128426_n.jpg 10409566_617962598354313_1337910590195091555_n.jpg 13388582_558095154361296_1782950213_n.jpg|Dead of Knight image4.jpg image1.jpg Category:Products